Condemning Wishes
by Sephyxia
Summary: Henry always thought that Storybrooke, the town created by the Evil Queen, was what kept everyone from their happy endings. And so, unknowingly, he made three wishes while his mother watched in tears. Sadly, Henry didn't know how powerful wishes truly were until his wishes were granted... Or how Storybrooke was supposed to be their happy ending after all. - FTL AU. SwanQueen.
1. Fate Denied

**Condemning Wishes**

Chapter 1: Fate Denied

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was happy for the first time in so long. His son, Neal, was once again with him, together as a family. Belle still loved him after her release from the asylum, even after he had released the wraith that had failed to kill Regina. The Dark One did follow Belle's advice and had stopped any further possible acts of vengeance on her behalf. It seemed that his loves constant presence near him had cut off the feeling of endless darkness that the Dark One should always feel.

 _Life is good._

Rumplestiltskin and most of the inhabitants of Storybrooke held the same thought.

It was really amusing how Storybrooke ended up. The town was supposed to be a place where no happy endings would ever occur aside from the Evil Queen's, but it seems as if the opposite was beginning to occur.

People were actually _happy_ to be in Storybrooke. Many families that were separated were reunited and hidden prisoners thought forever lost or dead were released. Many, even Rumpelstiltskin, thought that an angry mob would occur to try and kill off the Evil Queen, but somehow Emma, the Savior, had quickly intervened and pacified to stop the occurrence. The Savior had subtly voiced out the multiple good things that this new world has given them and also pinpointed that the Evil Queen had brought them plumbing, that was the clincher.

It still seemed as if Regina was the only one not moving on or not going to have her happy ending. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled at the thought that he didn't even have to get revenge himself. Regina Mills was already _destroying_ herself, well, the boy had actually done most of the destroying. Leaving his mother for his birth mother and living with the Charming family was only one of the few blows that were dealt to straight into the Evil Queen's heart, _ex-Evil Queen,_ but to Henry, that didn't matter. He could only imagine the day when the fatal blow would come with her own son fully severing ties with his adoptive mother.

Savoring the little pleasures in life.

Rumpelstiltskin decided to use one of the powers that he acquired from the Seer. It didn't hurt to take a peek at the future, maybe a decade or two from now. Maybe his little Baelfire would finally get the Savior as a wife; he was fine with that, as long as his son was happy. Or maybe, Belle and he would finally be granted a child of their own?

The Dark One smiled a real smile and since there wasn't anyone in his home at the moment, he began to use his power of foresight to see a little bit of what the future held.

...

...

 _Nothing?_

That could not be right.

Rumpelstiltskin decided to reduce his foresight to just five years ahead.

...

...

 _Nothing_. Nothing, but darkness.

 _How?_

The Dark One kept trying over and over and over, reducing his foresight, until a vision finally came to him.

 _Impossible._

A vision that he had to stop!

* * *

It was a beautiful night with all the stars on display. The view was unobstructed by any clouds and might have been the perfect time for stargazing. Sadly, the sky went unnoticed as a loving mother and a stubborn child fought beneath it.

"Henry-" Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke and ex-Evil Queen, still tried to plead with her son even after several months of being unheard and ignored.

"NO! I said I'll stay with my _real_ mother!" Henry shouted again, knowing that there must be another plot being hatched by the Evil Queen. He knew she had plots upon plots and had probably raised him just to use him for an even _bigger_ evil plot, but, thankfully, it didn't happen thanks to his birth mother.

 _I won't be fooled!_

"I just want to talk, Henry." Regina begged and tried to keep herself calm, but couldn't help choke on her unshed tears. She knew she had made mistakes in the past, a lot of them, but she was always trying to do what was best for Henry. She loved her son and she did not know how she would go on without him. Regina was strong, she had to be after playing with the cards that life had dealt to her, but there wasn't much left.

It was painful how much power one small child had over her. She had just regained her magic, saved the Charmings and her son and _still_ she was being rejected as if she had a hidden agenda. Regina looked over to Emma Swan, the Savior, and knew that the woman was feeling just as torn about all this as she was. She knew now that Emma really didn't want to take Henry away from her, but that was the sad thing, she didn't even need to. Her son was doing it all on his own.

More than ten years of raising her son and it was just all thrown back at her face. Every pain she had soothe, every story she had read him, every kiss she had given, every hug, every thought, everything was just _disregarded_. It had already been several months since Henry had even stayed at the mansion. And, it might have been over a year since she had any decent conversation with him.

"Talk?! We have nothing to talk about! I'm going home with _my_ family. Your plans for revenge have all failed! Your curse is broken! I won't listen to your _lies!_ " Henry shouted, took Emma's hand and tried to start walking away.

"Henry!" Emma scolded; she needed to stop this before things got even worse. She knew how much this was tearing Regina up and Emma wouldn't wish that on anyone.

The Savior could see the tears beginning to fall down Regina's cheek and Emma just couldn't leave it like this. Seeing the Mayor in pain had always somehow managed to tear at her own heart.

"Come on, kid. I've been wishing that you and your mom would get along after all that crap we went through. If it wasn't for her, all of us would still be stuck in Neverland or dead." Emma had wished while they were on the Jolly Roger going to Neverland that everything would go back to normal and that Emma would still have a place in Henry's life, but not as a _replacement_ for Regina. No, Emma Swan did not want to take Regina's place. Emma had given birth to Henry, but that didn't mean she was his real mother. Regina was the kid's mom, Emma knew and accepted that, but it seems everyone else had different opinions.

Regina in that moment would have jumped into the sheriff's arms as she said that, but was instead faced with the glaring face and accusing eyes of her son. It was as if he thought that Regina was trying to pit Emma against him.

"Wish?!" Henry shouted. Emma noticed that there was already a small crowd around them, not close enough to hear them talking, but close enough to hear Henry's shouts. She was actually contemplating of giving the boy a small slap for the amount of disrespect he was showing his mother.

Everyone was so intent on listening to the shouts of the boy and watching the drama scene unfold in front of them that they all missed the shooting star that had just shot across Storybrooke.

Henry's eyes bore into Regina's own. The brunette could somehow feel all the damning emotions coming from her son and even the emotions of satisfaction coming from the townspeople that had started to gather and watch sad spectacle. Only the Savior had warming emotions, but it was easily overwhelmed by everything else.

"You know what I wish? I wish _you_ were _never_ my mother! I wish that Storybrooke _never_ existed! And, I wish that you were _never_ a Queen!" Henry shouted at the top of his lungs. He didn't want the Evil Queen as a mother. If Storybrooke never existed, then they would all be in Fairy Tale Land! It was her becoming a Queen that started this all!

As soon as he said those words, Emma could see Regina's heart just _break_. The normally strong and infallible woman's legs began to buckle and Emma had quickly swept in and held the brunette before she could hit the pavement.

"Henry!" Emma shouted, aghast at what the boy was spewing out. Regina was limp in Emma's arms, eyes open and tears still streaming down as if she wasn't even there anymore.

Before anything else could happen, Rumpelstiltskin appeared from the shadows, eyes blazing.

"NO! What have you done, BOY!" Rumpelstiltskin screamed, but it was fairly obvious that he was panicked.

The Dark One knew he was too late. The vision he had was happening at the same time as he was viewing it a while ago.

Everyone was quiet and confused as to what the hell was happening all of a sudden.

"Decades of planning and scheming! Ruined! You stupid child!" The Dark One glared clutched at Henry's shirt and the boy only recoiled in fear not really sure what he had done.

"Rumpelstiltskin? What the hell?" Emma wasn't even sure what the fuck was going on anymore. It seems their family problem was now having one too many people in on it.

"The wish! Those _wishes!_ " The Dark One cried out. He could already feel it. The area they were in, no, Storybrooke itself, was starting to illuminate, but nobody else was noticing it yet.

Emma started to feel the magic filling the entire area and began to see that it was getting brighter even though it was currently night time.

 _What the hell? Another curse?!_

Rumpelstiltskin knew it was too late. Everything he had planned for, schemed for and _bled_ for lost in a careless child's wish.

It was as if _fate_ wanted to click the _reset_ button.

"You stupid, stupid child... _This_ was supposed to be our happy ending. Storybrooke was our happy ending." Rumpelstiltskin's pain filled last words echoed through the populace as everything was engulfed within the bright white light of a falling star.

* * *

Dark eyes opened to blackness, but it wasn't the darkness of night that he had last seen. It was the darkness of the prison he was in decades ago when Snow White and Prince Charming had paid him a visit on how to defeat the Dark Curse. It was the same prison he was locked in when Regina came to him asking why the first casting of the Dark Curse failed. A prison he could have always escaped whenever he wanted.

Rumpelstiltskin remembered everything. The Dark Curse. Storybrooke. The Savior. _Henry._

He couldn't believe that small slip of a boy had reset everything...

…

..., but there was still time to redo everything, right?

The Dark One always had the power. He began to get up to teleport, but realized that his movements were restricted, which never was the case when he was imprisoned here. A small piece of fear gripped him when he realized his powers weren't working.

"Ah. Rumpel. Finally awake again I see?" The Dark One quickly recognized the Evil Queen, albeit looking a bit younger for some reason. He needed to ascertain what had already happened to recreate all his plans to let them all end up in Storybrooke so he could find his son again. This time, everything would be going according to his plans _perfectly._

"Hello, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin grinned. He wanted to move around, but the chains keeping him down were actually _effective._ Surprising. "I see you haven't enacted the Dark Curse yet? Why wait?"

"The Dark Curse? What are you going on about, Rumpel?" The Evil Queen tilted her head as if not understanding what he was saying. The Dark One was sure that the current timeline was after he had already spoken to Snow, Charming and Regina, most likely just before the Dark Curse was cast. What was the woman spouting about not knowing the curse?

"Don't play coy, Regina. The Dark Curse! For your happy ending! Wouldn't you want your happy ending? You will have everything that you have ever wanted. All _their_ happy endings would be in your hands! All for the price of the one you love the most." As long as Regina casted the Dark Curse, all the current bindings he had did not even matter anyway. He had to goad her more and taunting the Evil Queen using Snow White was always easy enough.

The true look of confusion appeared in the Evil Queen's face caused Rumpelstiltskin's own smile to slowly falter. The confusion truly looked real as if she didn't know what he was talking about. He could also feel the darkness inside her _lacking_...?

"Happy ending? Sacrifice my love? I'm afraid I do not understand what you're prattling on about." Regina shook her head and Rumpelstiltskin could feel his shriveled heart pound faster in panic.

"Yes, you do!" The Dark One snarled and tried to move with his chains. "Don't you care about your vengeance against Snow White anymore?! All you have to do is to sacrifice your father's heart!" He shouted bluntly since he knew the woman was playing coy. He refused to believe that the timeline could change that much.

"Snow White? Why would I have quarrel with her? And, my father? He died serving as Royal Advisor to Queen Snow. I just arrived here fairly recently." Regina arched her eyebrow, not sure what the Dark One was getting to. "Rumpel, I haven't seen you since your battle with my mother three years ago. Well, around _thirty four_ years ago for you probably." The words Regina spoke hit Rumpelstiltskin like a ton of bricks.

 _Three years? Thirty four years?_

…

What? Nothing made sense at the moment. He needed information! He needed to keep calm.

"I know you're here for something, dearie. Why not make a deal with me? A trade! A bargain!"

"Not really, I have only come to check up upon you as per requested, yet, you've been in some type of magical coma for the past several weeks since I've returned." Regina kept the information vague, just enough to keep the imp curious, but not enough to satiate his missing knowledge. She truly didn't desire anything at the moment, but having a one-up on the Dark One was something she could not pass up.

"Surely there must be something! I'll answer any question or give any one thing if you answer my questions!" Rumpel knew that simple trickery wouldn't work on the Evil Queen. A real trade was needed in order to get her cooperation.

"Very well. I'll reserve my favor for the future though. Also, this should answer your questions. Private questions will not be answered though." Regina knew she had the upper hand with that one favor. She began to cast a spell that would implant the answers to any of Rumpelstiltskin's questions within his own mind using her own memories as fuel. She was taught how the spell works and was sure it had no fault, she was also careful not to let anything too private slip.

Rumpelstiltskin braced himself as Regina's finger touched his forehead and all his questions about what had happened were cleared up. It was almost as if he was watching memories in a video. He saw things that had happened that weren't supposed to have happened.

The Dark One then just realized how badly the timeline had changed due to those _three blasted wishes!_ That blasted boy changed things further than he had expected!

Rage overcame Rumpelstiltskin as all his plans had been laid to _waste_. He tried to summon all the dark magic he had to break through the enchanted chains and to burst out of the prison. The prison had no use for him anymore...

..., but he couldn't.

Everything held.

 _NO!_

"I haven't been _idle_ during your long sleep, Dark One. At first, I thought it was a ruse, but I knew that this prison was hardly holding you. Eventually, I decided to call your buff. Lo and behold, it wasn't a bluff." The look in the Dark One's eyes told Regina that she wasn't getting anything out of him. It was fine; she had gotten more than what she came for. Securing the Dark One in his prison wasn't hard after all. "I believe this is the end of our short conversation, for now." Regina slowly dissolved into smoke while Rumpelstiltskin still tried to break his bonds.

All the stupid child's wishes came true. Regina was not a Queen nor was she his mother and Storybrooke never existed!

Was this really the timeline if the Dark Curse never happened? Why did he even have his memories in the first place?

The Dark One opened his mind to try and read the future.

He needed to see the possibilities...

The tangled lines of the future...

His eyes widened as realization began to seep in. There were only _two_ end possibilities. One good, one bad.

The only way the good possibility for _everyone_ to come to pass is if the idiot boy _dies._

Apparently, the boy somehow existed in this timeline as well. The boy needed to die.

First thing's first.

Rumpelstiltskin needed to escape.

* * *

 **AN:** I detest Henry, just saying.

This will be an Enchanted Forest AU. I'm still debating whether it will be a Dark or Gray AU. There will come a point in the story where I will have to choose, if it gets to that point. I will also be building this story from ground up to where the divergence began.

I have only watched a couple of episodes of the first Season, so please don't expect my knowledge to be spot on. Most of my knowledge comes from Wiki and reading other stories. Besides, this whole story is an Alternate Universe/Alternate Timeline.

This Prologue is in the current present, but I will delve a little into the past. This will make more sense a few chapters in.

Updates for this story won't be too often yet as I'm focusing on my Twilight story.

Feedback and comments are always appreciated!

 **PS:** This was actually made several months ago (Even the author note) and I just decided to post it anyway. No idea when I'll be able to update this if there is interest in it.


	2. A Change of Heart

**Condemning Wishes**

Chapter 2: A Change of Heart

* * *

" _This_ was supposed to be our happy ending. Storybrooke was our happy ending."

* * *

Cora woke up with a gasp and with sweat pouring down her forehead. There was something _wrong_ , but Cora couldn't pin point what it was.

It felt... suffocating.

Cora needed some air; she looked over to her husband that continued fitfully sleeping beside her and decided to walk around for a while.

Instead of going to the balcony or the courtyard, Cora was immediately drawn to check up on her fifteen year old daughter. She slowly opened the door leading into her daughter's room and saw that there was nothing amiss. Regina was there, peacefully sleeping. The sight should have brought some kind of feeling within her breast, but without having a heart, it just wasn't possible.

 _Regina is ready._

Cora's ploy just yesterday was a full on success. Saving Snow White, the eight year old daughter of King Leopold, would work in her favor to get Regina closer to being crowned Queen. She knew that her daughter would have to marry the King in order to be Queen, but such sacrifices are required. This would be the best for Regina in the long run and then she would _destroy_ Eva's legacy.

There was another clench in Cora's heart and the feeling of suffocation began again. She quickly closed her daughter's door and rushed towards the open aired courtyard.

Cora took a huge gulp of the fresh night's air and felt the suffocation ebb a bit. What was wrong with her? Shouldn't she be feeling the elation? Everything was going according to plan! Regina would be Queen. Eva had already been dealt with and Rumpelstiltskin was a non-factor.

The brunette looked into the night's sky, at the stars, and was mesmerized by a star that was shining so brightly it was almost blinding her. It was almost like the few bright stars she had seen when she was young and tried to wish on them, but Cora knew her wishes would never come true. As Cora began to look down and leave, she felt another clench and felt the suffocation again that quickly brought her to her knees.

Cora's mind raced trying to find out what was wrong with her body and realized that there was only one thing that could be affecting her this badly right now.

 _My heart._

The heart she ripped out of herself and hidden away just before Regina was born. The heart she deemed was unneeded in her quest to blacken Snow White's heart and make her daughter the true Queen.

Cora quickly summoned the box that contained her heart and took out the glowing red heart that pulsed with each beat. It had spots of black, but that was obvious as she had already committed a couple of _misdeeds._

Had she gone too long without her heart? Cora caressed the heart she hadn't possessed in over _fifteen_ years. Had she gone too long without her emotions?

Images of Regina slowly growing up filtered into her mind. Somehow she could see and remember each and every time Regina had wanted to play and spend time with her, and she could see each time she refused. Cora knew she loved Regina dearly even though she couldn't feel it.

A thought suddenly came to mind... Maybe this was the chance?

It actually sounded sad that Cora had never had her heart even once after Regina was born. Every move and scheme Cora had concocted since Regina was born had been done without her emotions. Every plan had been done with pure strategic knowledge making all her ploys _work._

But had they truly?

More images filtered in as she held her heart close. She could see Regina slowly pull away from her, slowly losing the smile she had when calling for her 'mommy'. Cora knew this was supposed to be the time she felt something from the image, but there was nothing. Just a dull ache that was barely perceptible.

What would it be like to feel again?

 _Just a little._

 _Just once more._

Cora would give in and she would rip out her heart right after and continue her plans.

The brunette steeled herself and plunged the softly glowing heart into her chest. A myriad of emotions went through her and she just felt the urge, _the need,_ to see her daughter.

Cora quickly stood up from the ground of the courtyard and immediately went to seek out her daughter's room, not really noticing that the brightly shining star in the sky was no more.

* * *

Tears poured down Cora's face. All the pent up emotions she had were immediately brought forth as she saw her daughter.

All the time she could have spent with her daughter was instead spent in scheming and planning and for what? To blacken an eight year old girl's heart to have revenge on Eva, who she already got rid of?

Another stream of tears came when she realized that her plans to make her daughter Queen had to make Regina marry an old man that was over _thrice_ her age! She couldn't even believe the horrors that she had almost let her daughter experience!

"Mother?" Regina mouthed out groggily. She was beginning to wake up.

Cora couldn't bare it anymore and rushed to her child on the bed and took her in her arms. This hug might have been the first embrace she had ever given her child. Regina instantly stiffened, surprised that her mother was hugging her and even shedding tears. Never in Regina's life had she seen her mother go through such emotions. It took a few seconds, but Regina eventually hugged back.

"Mother, is something amiss?" Regina awkwardly rubbed her mother's back as the woman continued to cry and cling onto her. Eventually, Cora moved back and brown eyes met brown eyes. Regina was yet again surprised to see... emotion, rather than just a cold hard gaze from her mother.

"I'm sorry, my child. For _everything_." Cora meant it. She would start today and do her best to give her daughter the best.

The two continued to converse until both of them fell into the arms of sleep, Regina in the arms of Cora, a daughter finally held by her mother.

 _I'll fix everything. Leave it all to your mother._

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin could feel something shift. Something had changed and knew it was going to interfere with his plans.

The Dark One began to extend his powers and found what changed.

Cora had her heart back.

Fifteen years ago Cora and Rumpelstiltskin had fallen in love, but Cora had chosen power and removed her heart to take away the love she felt for Rumpelstiltskin as well as love she could have for anyone else. The Dark One had admitted defeat that day and shifted the plans onto her daughter, Regina. In his visions, the girl would eventually be pushed by her mother to be Queen and by then, Rumpelstiltskin would be able to further his plan for the eventual Dark Curse he already had planned.

But, Cora having her heart back? It could potentially _ruin_ the plans he had!

That would not do at all.

 _Not at all._

* * *

It had been a few days since King Leopold had asked for Regina's hand in marriage. Regina was horrified at the occurrence and couldn't say a word while her father did the same. Regina was still unused to her mother's new influx of emotions and was prepared to be devastated when her mother accepted the King's offer.

But, it never happened.

Cora _refused_ the King! Even the King had a surprised look upon his face, but it wasn't him that Regina particularly cared about.

 _Snow White._

The eight year old Snow White was nearly in tears when the offer was rejected since she wanted Regina to be close to her. The girl wanted a female figure in her life and wanted Regina to be like a mother or sister figure to her.

Regina, feeling a bit sorry for the cute little girl, went to her and gave her a hug which the girl immediately returned.

The King had eventually relented with his offer and instead offered for Regina to be her daughter's governess even if she was still very young.

The King and Snow White left after asking both Cora and Regina to think about it.

Right now, however, Regina was having the most fun _ever_. More than riding a horse even!

Right after the debacle with the King and his daughter, Cora had promptly asked Regina if she wanted to learn magic. Regina had been on the fence at first, scared because she knew what magic had done to her mother, but after a few reassurances, the mother and daughter both delved into a spell book that Cora still had.

Regina was ecstatic that she was finally spending time with her mother. A mother that now praised her and actually _loved_ her.

 _Maybe that wish on that star wasn't in vain after all._

Regina had always been close with her dad, but it seems as if she had _so much more_ similarities with her mother than ever. She had questioned her mother about the changes, but Cora said she wasn't fully ready to share that information yet and Regina was fine with that.

Regina had her mother back. Nothing could go wrong.

"Oh dearie!" Both mother and daughter were startled by the voice. Both of them were in a hidden enchanted room that was supposed to be undetectable and unreachable to anyone else besides the both of them.

Cora and Regina both already had a fireball ready. Creating a fireball was actually the very first thing Regina had picked up on and was already rivaling her mother.

Both girls regarded the intruder that still had dark mist slowly swirling and dissipating around him, obviously from teleporting in.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Cora deadpanned. The voice she used was flat. It was almost as if she spoke as she did before with no heart.

"I see you have put your heart back into its place." The Dark One said. He knew that any love they had for one another had long faded through the passage of time, but he needed to fix his plans that were about to fall apart.

"Why have you come here, Dark One? No one has summoned you." Cora had moved closer to her daughter, to try and shield her from his vision. Regina was shocked, but hid her emotions well. Regina knew of Rumpelstiltskin, she knew of the _Dark_ _One_ and any dealings with him were _dangerous._

"I had... plans, ever since you ripped your heart out of your chest. However, I did not foresee you reclaiming your heart and that has… _derailed_ some of my plans." Rumpelstiltskin didn't even care about the two fireballs that were about to be thrown towards him.

"I have no concern nor care for your plans, Dark One. Leave us." Cora said dangerously as she increased the intensity of the fireball in her hands.

"You use the spell book that _I_ gave you, the _life_ that I allowed you to have and the daughter that I allowed you to _keep!_ All I require is one _tiny_ little thing." The Dark One smiled and the action sent shivers into mother and daughter. Cora knew she wouldn't be able to defeat the Dark One.

"What could you possibly want?" Cora questioned. She didn't want to be part of anything that had to do with the Dark One, but if they could get out of this with a minor request then it would be better for all of them.

"Simple! You will allow your daughter to marry Leopold." Rumpel clapped his hand as if the request was something just so simple.

" _Never._ My daughter will not be a _pawn_ in any of your sick games!" Cora threw the massive fireball she had conjured towards the Dark One; Regina needed no instruction and tossed her own fireball as well. Both fireballs hit, but the Dark One stood unharmed while the flames began to slowly burn the room around them.

Cora knew that with her magic compared to the Dark One was still too weak. There was no way to defeat the Dark One at this moment.

 _Escape._

Cora held her daughter and prepared to magically relocate them in another area.

"You _won't_ escape!" Rumpel could see the kind of spell that Cora was about to cast and tried to interrupt it. It would have been cancelled had Regina not continued to conjure and throw fireballs directly at the Dark One to destroy his concentration.

 _Blasted girl!_

Cora was doing her best to try and maintain the channeling of her spell, but even with Regina disrupting the Dark One's concentration, the interference of her spell would have unknown consequences. She wouldn't know where they would end up.

Cora had a choice. Deploy the interrupted relocation magic or give up to Rumpelstiltskin.

The choice was easy.

 _Please!_

Cora grabbed onto her beloved daughter as the relocation spell began to activate around them. She could see the Dark One try to cancel out her spell, but the most he was able to do was to further distort the already random location that they were going to end up in.

"NO!" The Dark One cursed loudly as the two disappeared. His interrupting of the relocation spell could have let them end up _anywhere._ Both could even be dead at this exactly moment.

The opportunity to use Regina as a catalyst was lost. He would have to find another means to enact the Dark Curse to be able to go to the Land without Magic.

 _I'll need to bide my time._

Rumpelstiltskin vanished as the room went up in flames.

* * *

 **AN:** This is where the diversion began when Cora put her heart back in. This chapter was actually almost finished way before today. There isn't anything after though, so not sure I'll be able to update this while the other story is going. I'll try to keep them all in character, but I never really watched the show. I've read tons of fanfiction though! :)

Feedback and ideas are appreciated!


End file.
